parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Tugs Cub's World
DaveGrrrrrrruly's Parody of Sesame Street segment: Elmo's World. Cast: *Elmo - Baby Tugs Cub (The Care Bears Family) *Dorothy - ??? *Mr. Noodle - ??? *Mr. Noodle's brother, Mr. Noodle - ??? *Mr. Noodle's sister, Ms. Noodle - ??? *Mr. Noodle's other sister, Ms. Noodle - ??? *Mr. Noodle's other brother, Mr. Noodle - ??? *Mr. Noodle's other brother, Mr. Noodle - ??? *Mr. Noodle's other sister, Ms. Noodle - ??? *Door - Travis (Bob the Builder) *Shade - Itself *Drawer - Big Jet (Little Einsteins) *TV - Ellyvan (Jungle Junction) *Computer - Doodles (Tweenies) *Kids - Themselves *Baby - Itself *The Lecture Lady - ??? *Boy on TV - ??? *Girl on TV - ??? *Inanimate Objects - Themselves *Book - Himself *Smartie - ??? *Abby Cadabby - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) *Zoe - Baby Hugs Cub (The Care Bears Family) *Grover - Three (7 Little Monsters) *Cookie Monster - Mater (Cars) *Telly Monster - Johnny (Sing) *Count von Count - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Bert - Moe (The Doodlebops) *Ernie - Rooney (The Doodlebops) *Oscar the Grouch - Four (7 Little Monsters) *Fluffy - ??? *Slimey - ??? *Rosita - Ash (Sing) *Prairie Dawn - Emily (Little Bear) *Baby Bear - Norm (Norm of the North) *Big Bird - Timothy the Ostrich (Tiny Toon Adventures: Orange) *Snuffy (aka Mr. Snuffleupagus) - Maxine the Indian Elephant (The Animal Show) *Baby Natasha - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Kermit the Frog - Henry the Violin (TUGS: Violet) *Horatio the Elephant - Elephants (Teletubbies) *The Big Bad Wolf - ??? *Stinky the Stinkweed - ??? *Benny Rabbit - Bungo (Jungle Junction) *Mr. Johnson - General Grawl (Planet 51) *Two Headed Monsters - CatDog Format One characteristic feature of "Tugs' World" is that every episode has the same segments, in the same order. Research has shown that the formula appeals to young children's attraction to ritual and routine, and that children's participation with the program increases with repetition. *'Guess what Tugs' thinking about today:' Tugs introduces the episode topic, which leads into a film montage of the subject. *'??? has a question:' ???'s bowl has a decoration related to the topic, Cleo relays something factual about the subject and has a question. *'The ??? Family:' Skits featuring Mr. ???, his brother (known as Mr. ???'s brother, Mr. ???), or his sister (known as Mr. ???'s sister, Ms.???), or any combination of the above, attempting to answer ???'s question, but usually fail. The segment is intended to be comical, demonstrating that the ??? aren't all too bright. *'Kids and Baby:' Kids answer ???'s question, followed by Tugs asking a baby with a prop related to the topic. *'Tugs Has a Question for You:' Tugs asks the viewer to help him, often counting items in a CGI animation. *'Home Video/Video E-mail:' During the first few seasons, home video footage shot by Tugs of other Sesame Street ''characters. Later replaced by video e-mail, in which ''Sesame Street characters demonstrate something related to the main topic. *'Quiz:' Tugs asks different questions about the main topic, often with multiple choice answers, and kids, in voice-over, provide the answer. Usually, at least one Sesame Street character appears in each segment. The segment usually begins with Tugs failing to open the Big Jet until it finally opens up on its own, often pushing him offscreen. *'Film Insert:' Live action films, usually involving a child and their experiences with the subject. *'TV:' Animated segments, seen on a channel devoted to the topic, and usually featuring ???. *'Expert Interview:' To learn more, Tugs talks with an expert, often an inanimate object related to the topic or activity. Book is featured in certain segments. *'Tickle Me Land :' Usually occurring during the guest's speech, ??? imagines a version of Tugs as a specific animal or in an occupation/activity. *'Closing Song:' Tugs and the guest(s) sing the topic word(s), usually to the tune of "Jingle Bells". The revamped segments follow a shorter, but structured format: *'Guess what Tugs' wondering about today': Tugs imagines the day's theme, which is illustrated in animated chalk drawings, often featuring other Cartoon characters. *'Look it up': ??? partakes in an activity pertaining to the theme and shows Tugs videos of each topic while commentating. *'Game': Tugs and the kids viewers play an interactive game. *'The ??? Family': Tugs poses a question about the topic to one of the ??? family members. *'Closing Song:' Tugs and ??? jam to the "Happy Dance." Unlike the previous segments, the song is not altered to fit the topic of the segment. Episodes See Tugs' World Episodes Tugs' World has spawned more than 64 episodes and two hour-long direct-to-video specials. ''Wild Wild West! ''was released in 2001 and ''Happy Holidays! ''in 2002. Elmo's World was also the featured setting for the 35 anniversary special The Street We Live On! , in which Tugs takes on Sesame Street (DaveGrrrrrrruly) as the topic of the day for an hour-long episode. The Cartoon Street amusement park has featured various ''Tugs' World Live! ''stage shows based on the segment. In the Season 37 episode "Mater World," the plot features a spoof of the segment with Mater in place of Tugs. Category:Davegrruly Category:Davegrruly's Movies Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Elmo's World spoofs